


An Inky Surprise

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anniversary date gone wrong, Crowley Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Crowley Vs Squid, M/M, fluffy yet crackish, squidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: From the weekly prompt on the group "Ineffable husbands-Fanfictions Reader and Writer- AO3 on Facebook."Prompt was as follows:Aziraphale, watching the news: “Crowley, have you heard? Somebody tried to fight a squid in the local aquarium!”Crowley, covered in ink:“Well maybe the squid was being a dick."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Week 3: Squid Fight





	An Inky Surprise

Crowley was never one for surprises. But today, however being his and Aziraphale’s anniversary, he had made an exception. It had began when Crowley arrived at the bookshop at eight on the dot, waking said angel that had been snoozing on the sofa, shuffled him around the flat until he had his clothes on, and tea in a mug to go, and out into the Bentley. Aziraphale was certainly surprised to say the least.

While Crowley drove, Aziraphale looked out the window, thinking as to where they could be going this early in the morning. He soon worked out the answer when Crowley stopped the Bentley just outside the local aquarium. Aziraphale let out an excited squeak, much to the amusement of Crowley, who sat there with the biggest smile on his face.

“Well dear boy, colour me impressed!” Aziraphale said once he had calmed down enough to look away from the window.

“Slow down, angel. We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

Crowley got out of the car, quickly moving to the other side opening the door for his companion. Crowley locked the car, before linking his arm with Aziraphale’s and heading towards the door of the aquarium. As soon as they were inside, Aziraphale had ran off looking at the fish that were in a nearby tank while Crowley went and purchased some tickets for the upcoming tour.

They had a small browse around while they waited for the rest of the tour group to arrive. Aziraphale was delighted with the small variety of fish and turtles that were just inside of the lobby, again Crowley watched with adoration, it was almost like Aziraphale was a little kid again, transfixed with all the marine life. Aziraphale was even more delighted when Crowley returned and handed him a small toy penguin and a cup of tea, that he had bought for him from the gift shop area.

They sat down and enjoyed their beverages and then finally it was time to start the tour. Aziraphale couldn’t wait. As they got up, Aziraphale nudged Crowley in the shoulder, and said, “You must behave here, dear. None of your serpent tricks”.

Crowley nodded and along they went. What a lovely tour it was. The guide lead them through at least four different rooms, filled with fish, sharks, so many different breeds of turtles, and then they came to the biggest room of all. The children’s room. This was Aziraphale’s favourite yet. They got to be up close with the marine animals and get a better look at them with magnifying glasses, as the guide spoke about some of the amazing facts and did you knows about some of the more exciting ones.

Crowley wasn’t that interested in being that involved. He didn’t like animals at the best of times, he was just more interested in watching Aziraphale love and nurture and talk to every single one. He stalked past one enclosure, the one where Aziraphale was standing, and looked in. Squid. Ugh. Crowley hated squids. Especially this one. He didn’t know what it was, but this one gave off bad vibes. He kept an eye on that squid. He moved away for a moment, but when he heard Aziraphale yelp, he was at the angel’s side in seconds.

“What happened?” Crowley said immediately as he looked in at that one squid again.

“Not to worry dear,” he said reaching into his jacket, grabbing a handkerchief and dabbing at the ink that was all over the front of his jacket and shirt, “It’s just a bit of ink.”

One minute, Crowley was fine and the next he had his hands in the tank, going to fight the squid. The squid put up quite a fight indeed. As much as Aziraphale wanted to laugh, knowing the demon’s thought process that he was “protecting” him, instead he had to try and pull Crowley away from the tank.

Not even ten minutes later, they were thrown out of the aquarium by security. Aziraphale now able to finally burst out laughing, as Crowley stood beside him, ink dripping off his clothes.

“Miracle us home” Crowley murmured.

“Why? We have the Bentley?”

“I don’t know if you have noticed, Aziraphale, but I am covered in ink.”

“Right of course. Home we go.”

......

Later when Crowley resurfaced from the shower, he found Aziraphale on the sofa in his pyjamas once again, with a blanket over his lap, laughing.

Crowley titled his head confused. “What’s going on?”

Aziraphale looked at him, “Haven’t you seen?” He picked up the remote. “We made the news. Apparently, some kid filmed you fighting the squid in the aquarium and it’s gone viral. Here! Watch.”

Aziraphale pressed rewind bringing the video back up on screen. The news lady was now on, “And just in, we see the now gone viral video of a man fighting a squid in the London Aquarium.” and the video of Crowley fighting the squid started playing. 

After the video stopped, Crowley scoffed, “Yeah, well maybe the squid was being a dick!”

“That much of a dick that you had to get us kicked out of the aquarium, make us go viral, and get that much ink on our clothes that it’s going to take me at least a hundred miracles to get out?” Aziraphale chuckled.

Crowley thought for a moment, and then shrugged, “Still worth it!”


End file.
